


Blueberries

by kireiflora



Series: Co-Piloting [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Co-piloting, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: "Hey Yugi, what's it like?" was a question he got far too much.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Co-Piloting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally dragged myself into ygo hell but specifically Puzzleshipping. And then I came up with So many ideas. But one day I just sat down and came up with copiloting shitposts because from my days in this fandom like 15 years ago, nobody was doing much with that. 
> 
> And then I wanted to do fics about it and also valentines was coming up so,  
> Happy Valentine's day!

Many of the people ‘in the know’ had asked Yugi what it was like to share a body with someone else. 

For the most part, he just shrugged the questions off. It wasn’t really something he could give an easy answer for, if pressed he could come up with a metaphor that would convey at least part of it, but how do you describe the bundle of emotions that just hovered around and through him like a ghost? Emotions that ever shifted and mixed to form feelings he didn’t have words for yet understood perfectly? It was a million different things in a million different moments.

Of course, that wasn’t what they meant with those questions. Every friend that asked him that question seemed to be actually asking completely different questions to each other. They really meant ‘whats it like to  _ not  _ have a body’ when he wasn’t in charge, or ‘ _ how _ do you change’ from Tea and Ryou, both meaning completely different things. Tea wanted the clear cut answer, Ryou wanted the more mystical answer.

The one thing all those questions did, was make him a little more conscious of the whole thing. Living with Yami was as easy as breathing, sometimes he forgot he’d ever lived without him. Right after dueliest kingdom he had hidden away, trying to remain out of Yugi’s life unless he had to, but Yugi, for his part, wanted to talk to him, now that they could. The more obvious Yugi made it he liked having his other self around the more comfortable he got, hovering around him, sometimes talking, sometimes just passing emotions back and forth.

Getting Yami to switch with him ‘just because’ was a long-fought battle, but the joy he felt watching Yami just exist was well worth it. Hovering over his shoulder while Yami played a video game was a cherished memory, forcing Yami to just go for a walk and exist just made him feel overwhelmingly content.

The fact his friends treated Yami as a different person was both blessing and curse, it was great for people to recognize he was a real separate person, but at the same time, there was baggage associated with it, so sometimes, he got Yami’s attention with gentle nudges and just quietly swapped mid-conversation, letting Yami decide if he wanted to be treated as just a normal person or as an ancient spirit. 

In the end, he just wanted Yami to be happy. He didn’t want to lock him away like a dirty secret, he wanted him to be able to do things he wanted to, not just tag along in Yugi’s life. Sometimes it was as easy as swapping with him mid-conversation, other times, it took a little more work.

“Blueberry please,” he ordered while Yami was distracted in his soul room.

Joey peered at him curiously, “Yuge?” he clarified.

“Yep!” he chirped back, rocking on his heels slightly while they waited for their orders.

“I thought you didn’t like blueberry.” Tea offered, accepting her drink.

“That’s right.” he agreed, accepting his own with a mental prod to his other self, immediately drinking a solid third of the smoothie and quietly basking in the surprise-affection-love-joy he got in return.

Because really, that was what sharing a body was like.

Blueberry was  _ his  _ favorite, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, hopefully. Some I'm really looking forward to but this was the Origin of me rambling about copiloting puzzleboys so. I had to do this first.


End file.
